Mary she might Sue!
by firefly quill
Summary: A Mary Sue waltzes blithely into Hogwarts. How do the students and staff react?


**By Mary...She might Sue!**

A little ficlet written for a hogsmeadeelite affair in livejournal. How would Hogwarts react to the arrival of a very Mary Sue? If you're completely confused, type in "Mary Sue" into some sort of internet search engine. If you get a description about some sort of indestructable, virtuous, undeniable heroine, you're on the right track.

**A/N:** I own none of these characters other than Elendriel, and even she is quite the typecast (obviously). J.K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potter, and J.R.R. Tolkien owns the elves. Apologies for the horrible title.

Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had one additional comment to make after the sorting ceremony.

"If I could draw your attention for a moment longer. As you may already know, we have begun an exchange program with the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools in an effort to further international relations within the wizarding world. It is at this time that I would like to warmly welcome our exchange student from the Beauxbatons school, Elendriel Delacroix." Dumbledore nodded to the Great Hall doors before even a murmur of interest could rise from the students, and the doors flew open.

In swept a girl better suited for the French Palace of Versailles than the cold, damp halls of Hogwarts Castle. Dressed in the traditional silken light blue robes of her school, her silvery hair was swept into a carefully untidy knot. Her light blue eyes flashed with strength and understanding beyond her years, but a kind and also firm smile played on her lips. She practically glowed in the dark. The Hogwarts students gawked silently in awe.

"Miss Delacroix is the top student in her year," Dumbledore continued, his eyes twinkling. "I think that you will all find her horribly perfect. Please extend your courtesies to her in any way possible during her stay, although I trust this will not be an issue." The students could have sworn at this moment that he was attempting to suppress a giggle.

* * *

McGonagall began class with a courteous nod towards Elendriel and nothing further. She had never been one to dwell on things that did not specifically pertain to what she had to do, and in this hour, what she had to do was teach an Introduction to Animagic class to 7th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

"Becoming an animagus is difficult, taxing work," McGonagall said in her stern voice. "It requires mental focus and great magical ability. Reversing the effects of an animagus spell gone wrong is neither simple nor pleasant."

Her class collectively gulped.

Elendriel raised her hand.

"Je m'excuse, Professor McGonagall, but perhaps I am in the wrong class? You see, already have the skill of transforming into my animal familiar."

McGonagall smiled kindly. "Perhaps you misunderstood me, Elendriel, in this class, we will be transforming ourselves into such animals, not summoning a familiar."

Elendriel gently shook her golden head. "Allow me to demonstrate?"

She waved her wand and instantly, gracefully, a blue light emanated from her body. She lowered hands to the ground, transforming into a silvery snow leopard. In another moment, she had returned to her normal form.

The class looked on in awe.

"But surely there is a more advanced course that you offer for those already familiar with their animagus form?"

Professor McGonagall ignored this question, abruptly deciding that for the rest of the duration of her class, the students would be copying by hand the introductory chapter of "Animagic: The Transformation of a Lifetime".

* * *

"Exactly what IS she, Albus?" Minerva asked irritably. The headmaster's cryptic responses were beginning to frustrate her.

"Why, a student from Beauxbatons, of course, one of the more prestigious and well-known wizarding schools of our time, that for some reason never fails to recruit the best looking students in the world. Oh and she might be part Veela."

"Veela!"

"Yes I do believe so. That would explain her enchanting personality. And why she is currently giving out signed photographs of herself to all the boys in the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

"Well I never."

"You never what, my dear Minerva?"

"It's a saying."

"I see. Well in any event, at least we don't have to worry much about Miss Delacroix's safety, in such dangerous times. Immortality does come in useful that way."

"She's IMMORTAL?"

"So I would assume, yes. She does possess the power of the Eldar, after all."

"…She's half elf?"

"Of course. You mean the hair didn't give it away?"

"But…our copyright doesn't cover that!"

"Oh dear, no time to discuss that Minerva. Itappears thatthe Dark Lord Voldemort has decided to attack Hogwarts."

"This sounds strangely familiar."

* * *

By the time Dumbledore and his staff had reached the gates of Hogwarts, there was already a confrontation in progress.

Elendriel glared resolutely at the Dark Lord, her light blue robes fluttering in the wind.

Voldemort looked patronizingly in return.

There were no words, only action.

"Crucio!" Voldemort attempted to gain a pre-emptive attack.

"Reflectus!" the green sparks bounced off a shield of light blue, hitting a random Death Eater instead.

Voldemort aimed another almost-fatal-but-not-yet hex towards the girl, but Elendriel dove away, rolling and landing on her feet. The Dark Lord decided to unleash his final, most deadly attack, Aveda Kedavra. Elendriel gracefully leapt over the spell, which had left Voldemort open for attack, and took this opportunity to knock Voldemort unconscious.

* * *

The feast that night was of immense proportions. Elendriel sat at the head table, beside a rather sulky Professor McGonagall, and an even sulkier Harry Potter, who felt robbed of his chance to avenge his parents.

Elendriel suddenly turned to the boy.

"Harry," she whispered in her wispy voice. "I want to tell you why I robbed you of your chance to avenge your parents. That's why I arranged to come to Hogwarts, I was truly touched by your story. Too long have you lived troubled by this situation. Yet had you murdered the Dark Lord, the blood on your hands would make you no better than he whom you sought to kill. But now death belongs to me. So live, Harry Potter, live!"

Harry's eyes began to grow glassy with tears. He hugged Elendriel tightly, breaking into tears. "Thank you Elendriel…thank you!"

The rest of the Hall, upon seeing this scene, was also driven to tears, with the exception of the headmaster, who seemed quite amused, and McGonagall, who seemed rather nauseated. And Professor Snape, who was sick that day and not in attendance.


End file.
